Chris Blackwind
Beggining Chris Blackwind began as a pikachu who woke up with amnesia. His friend Riu then found him. After a incident with Team Skull they recovered the relic, then Chris reluctanly agreed to form an exploration team (although he is the one who came up with the name) then he began to forget about his past. He decided to forget about trying to figure it out, but when his past caught up with him, and put him and his friend in near death situations, it was time for him to take action. After conquering temporal tower he disapeared for 3 months, then Dialga brought him back after that he saved the world again from darkrai. He then would conquer mount sky and discover its treasure, meet manaphy, then he would leave the guild and transform the knights into a eficient guild. (Without taking all the rewards.) Battle combat When he transformed into a guild he would later have to face off against the dark templars.....an evil guild formed by James Blackwind in an effort to kill his father and rule the world, but, Chris wasn't the type to go without a fight, and he would fight in this war for 13 years before he killed James, and, James killed him. He would later be revived as a Cyborg to fight again...he has been fighting for 35 mileniums now and he has endured more than what any person can take. Unlike other top commanders, he fights battles personally, he directs troops in midst of war. Although he would problably never admit it he enjoys war, he enjoys the smell of battle, the slaughter, the killing and the fighting, he finds it calming. In battle he uses his B-12 Mag Revolver and advanced 12 shot revolver and His "Decimator" Warhammer which is roughly around, 5"10 tall, and as Armor he still uses his Madrium Plate Armor. It can obvios he has been in battle many times because he has a lot of scars. Professions Aside from being the founder and leader of the Knights, he, was also a master weaponsmith and a master armorsmith. His probable greatest creations where his hammer: Decimator, and the Longsword: Oblivion. These 2 weapons are made from Madrium the most hardest mineral in the known universe. Family His wife was Mereline Sparks, a Pikachu, which he married but she died of a rare disease. His first son Max Blackwind later become a supreme commander and died in combat. Thomas Blackwind died of a strange disease, and, James Blackwind Created the dark templars and would pay the price for it.Contrary to popular belief Thomas and Max are still alive, they almost died and were putted on KIA but when they survived they instead of revealing that they were alive they became Spectre Knights Max being SK2 "Crusader" while Thomas became SK3 "Rook". Corruption At some point of his life Chris had developed so much hate that it became 2 forms, 1 a cloned Darkrai, and, 2nd, Dark Chris...... at another point he had to kill them both. When this happened the hate they had went back to Chris after that he could enter something called corruption mode.... at this state he is far smarter, faster, and, twice as dangerous...but here is were it goes bad: in this status he is more antagonist and evil than Paragon, which is why he hasnt used this ability more than 2 times in his life. Darkness At one point Chris was trapped in an alternate universe where all was destroyed. He encountered Giratina and they decided to stop Darkrai, before he could destroy any other Universe, but, both were not powerful enough to take on Darkrai and Giratina was killed. His dark energy was then manifested in a Dark gem which Chris was forced to Absorb, he almost died but in turn he grew so powerful that now he could destroy Darkrai. This power significantly augmented his corruption mode, now he can control Darkness and other powers at will during Corruption Mode. It also allows him to enter Dark Mode, in this stage he is much like corruption mode, sorrounded in black flames and now shrouded in blackness so his face cannot be seen. But, now he is Ethereal in this stage and is extremely powerful, his eyes turn full Red in this stage which are the only things that can be observed in this stage. It should be noted that he can barely control himself and that he can absorb more dark energy and survive. Also it is still uknown how exactly he survived The Dark Energy from Giratina. Trivia Chris is enigmatic at best, really not much is known of his past. He inherits some of my traits, both Phisicaly as well as emotionaly. I got the Name "Blackwind" from a game called Heroes of might and magic, i was one pondering what should be his last name and then i thought about heroes 2 and remembered my Capital City and i was like "Blackwind.... cool and fitting so lets go for it" Chris is fluent in spanish as well as english, also he can talk in other languages less fluently. Category:People from the role play